villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Unprecedented Thief
Todd rested in the attic of the library, feeling foolish. "I'm talking, to a book." he said, referring to the Tome, the Book, the text that showed him the secret of world walking. But the Book was acting strange, telling him information a little too convienent information, such as about the Fauna of the Mirror and also the Assimilating aliens. "So, let's try this... what are you from?" Todd tore open the book. Unlike the other questions he asked, the book didn't instantly bring up the information, it was some page on alchemy. "Damn!" He slammed it shut and groaned with irritation. The book itself rested, a wind blew in the room, as if the book itself were summoning something from another realm. Winds blew and the attic's dust became more prevalent as it came through the air. Everything calmed down moments after, as if nothing happened at all. Todd sneezed a few times, the dust getting in his nose, before creating a tissue and blowing his nose, then disintigrated the tissue using fire. But then he felt something, a presence. Something mystical in nature. 'And knowing me,' he thought, 'Probably up to no good.' He looked over at the book, picked it up and went to the attic door, grabbing the handle. "I think I'm taking the book out today." he said to himself. The presence itself was prevalent in the room, the strength of whatever mystical force growing every second with power, as if moving itself over from another plane of existence to merely see what was going on in Todd's realm. Dark energies seemed to build up, the feeling of such growing. Todd created a bag and shoved the book inside, and proceeded to creep down the steps, avoiding librarians or other figures to not get in trouble for going to a restricted area of the building. When he realized he was safe he quickly walked down from the upper level of the library to the lower floor and politely nodded to the 20 year old librarian and left the building. The minute Todd left the building, a hand began to reach out behind him. Whatever it was, was reaching for Todd specifically, their hand about to grip his shoulder. Todd vanished and reappeared a good distance behind the spot he was standing in, spying two hands floating in midair. "Well, I've seen many things in my time, demons with no limbs, gods with 9001 heads, but floating disembodied hands, never seen that." Slowly, but surely, a black cloaked being faded into existence, a mask adorned the face, and inscripted upon the mask was a question mark. There were two holes for eyes, so that this person could see. This being was ghostly, you could clearly see through his body. He spoke no words and only stood there, staring at Todd. Todd then joked, "Oh my god! The Riddler and Tobi from Naruto had a baby! AHHH!" Todd then proceeded to shoot several ice bullets in nonleathal areas, mainly the legs, to try and incapacitate the figure to interrogate. The ice bullets went straight through the figure, colliding into the walls of the library and creating cracks. The figure merely stood there, the the heterochromic eyes of green and purple focusing only on Todd. Todd was slightly unnerved by the fact the specter just stood there, like some creepy stalker in a thriller movie. "Well," Todd said, thinking about Johanna's house, "See ya!" In a second he was in Johanna's room. "Ah!" "Ah!" "AH!" "AH!" Johanna just got out of a shower, only in a robe. "When did you get here?!" Todd turned his head and said, "Teleported, er... I'll be downstairs." So he sat in the living room and waited for Johanna to finish getting dressed. She went downstairs in a pair of jeans and green tee-shirt. "So what was so important that you had to teleport into my room?" In the center of the living room, spatial, clear distortions occurred in a swirl formation, and from it, the ghostly being appeared, turning its gaze straight to Todd. Todd pointed at the being and said, "That." Johanna looked at the figure and was instantly uneasy, so she fired some bolts of darkness at it. The bolts of darkness went through, blasting the wall down revealing the outdoors. Todd said to Johanna, "Tried that, doesn't work." She then snapped, "Why didn't you tell me before I blasted a hole in the wall!" The figure stood there, before finally outstretching and arm. It's voice was calm and collected, the mere words sounding like the most profound of statements ever voiced. "The Book, if you please." Todd touched the bag and questioned, "Why would you want the Book? Who are you anyway...or what are you would be a better question..." "I... Am no one... The Book, if you please." Was the simple response. Todd was suspicious with the figure, obviously enough. Johanna creeped behind the figure, secretly making a knife out of darkness, ready to attack when needed. Todd asked, "Why do you want the Book?" The figure was silent, not even answering. Instead, a small orb form in his hand, it floated to the center of the room. A bright light began to come off, shining in all directions, the orb being the epicenter. Todd looked at Johanna, "Johanna," he said, "Run!" The duo sprinted out the gaping hole in the wall, which Todd repaired with a snap of his fingers. "Todd?" Johanna questioned, "What was that, what is he doing?" The whole house exploded moments after, the roof blasted to bits, there was hardly a house anymore, just bits of rubbled and a cloud of smoke. Appearing from a swirling vortex of clear energy, the figure appeared before Todd and Johanna, "The Book, if you please." He said, outstretching his translucent hand. Todd snapped, "No! You just blew up a house!" Johanna, also added, "That's a freaking act of terrorism for God's sake!" So the duo decided something, that'll probably bite them in the butt, they tried to literally run through their intangable opponent. Before they could make it close enough, the masked man revealed some chains in his cloak. Floating up, he whipped them out at the duo, slashing and attempting to damage them badly. Johanna begun trying to countering with her own chains, while Todd used a shield, hoping it'll last against the onslaught. He floated down after slashing one of Johanna's chains away, "There's no point in fighting back." Floating forth quickly, going through Johanna, a chain of explosions occured, about to explode on Johanna. Todd appeared in front of Johanna and created a shield large enough to protect them both, hoping the shield can hold up. The explosions occured, all in a row, one appearing between Todd and Johanna, knocking them back from each other. Johanna groaned, "Hey Todd, couldn't you've teleported us somewhere else?" Todd snapped his head up and moaned, "Shit..." He struggled to stand back up and eventually managed to stumble to and help up, Johanna. They both turned towards the specter to see what he'll do next. His hand was outstretched in ungodly patience as the same statement came from his breath, "The Book, if you please." Todd shouted, "You're freaking kidding me! You just blew me and my friend up! Seriously what is the matter with you!" Johanna stretched her arms, despite the pain from the explosion. Todd felt a mass slipping from his bag. The book zipped into Johanna's hand, the pages flipping on it's own until it stopped on a page: "Before two stands... An Avatar of the Unknown... Desire to break the seal... With yourselves and the man... You must deal..." "How wise... Whoever wrote that was quite... Knowledgeable." The masked man stated, staring at Todd and Johanna, not even moving, "The Book, if you please." Todd looked up at the masked man, the text being rather clear, this guy was the body, the avatar of something called the Unknown, and the book could be his key to break some seal, most likely something that has to remain sealed. Todd closed the book, grabbed Johanna's hand and said, "No." before teleporting to a near-by church. Even with teleporting away, Todd found himself once more in the company of the masked man. He merely stood there, as if Todd running away didn't occur, his hand extended, "The Book, if you please." The same sentence, repeated once more. Todd walked towards the man, giving the book to Johanna, saying, "Welcome spirit to church, now will you please be quiet, mass is about to start." He vanished and appeared at the altar. "The Book is your desire. But I fear, you can't possess it." Another black orb formed in the hand of the masked man, the orb floated over over to the center of the room. Exactly like earlier, light began to shine through the small orb's body. "Not again!" Todd snapped, trying to form a shield around the orb, followed by Johanna forming a ball of chains around the shield. 'Let's hope this holds,' Todd thought, 'It'll be hard to explain how I destroyed a church.' The orb blew up, the explosions suppressed, but still damaging the church nonetheless, but the building stayed intact. The masked man stared at Todd, then to Johanna, whipping out his chains at her immediately, intent on striking her and taking the book. Johanna tied the book with her own chain, "Todd!" she cried out, "Catch!" Using her chain she launched the book in the air. The masked man looked up as the book flew up and landed in Todd's hands, unhappily, he formed another black orb, wchich floated up to the ceiling. Tremors began to shake the building. "Damn!" Todd snapped, nearly collapsing, as did Johanna. Todd grunted as he got up, sprinting to Johanna, and continued running, out to the streets. "Taxi!" Todd called running, then Johanna started calling with her friend, "Taxi!" A yellow cab stopped. Todd took money from his pocket and handed it to the driver, "Take us anywhere other then here!" Johanna added, "Even out of town would be good!" As the church crumbled to the ground, beside the taxi window where Todd sat, the masked man appeared from a vortex. His words unheard, but known, with his hand extended, it was obvious what he was trying to say: "The Book, if you please." Todd looked behind him and said, "You've got to be kidding me? He survived his own explosion...again!" Johanna leaned forward and said the driver, who was also looking at the falling church, "Drive already!" The driver slammed on the gas and the duo was shoved to their seat. When they adjusted to the speed, the two slumped in their seats, sighing. "So, you OK Johanna? Not too badly hurt?" Todd asked, looking at her. She replied, "I'm healing." Todd looked at her and noticed she was in fact healing. It seemed whatever gave Johanna her powers also gave her a healing factor. She looked at Todd, and noticed a trickle of blood down his forehead. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Todd pretended to pull out a handkerchief (which he created from nothing) and started dabbing the blood. "I'll be fine." Johanna asked, "So, that book, how did it know about..." Todd inturrupted, "No clue. That's what I was trying to figure out. This book, seems to know whatever I need. Assimilators information I was wondering about, which I passed to Philip. How to world walk. Everything." Johanna asked again, "Do you think we can beat him?" Todd smirked, "We went toe-to-toe with Zied Johanna," Todd grabbed her hand to reassure her and leaned towards her, "I think we can handle this guy." The two locked eyes for a second. They blushed, let go and faced towards their window. "Stop here sir, thank you." Todd said, as he and Johanna walked out of the car. "Think we lost him," Johanna sighed. "I think not." The masked man stood before them, noting they were near a forest as well, "The Book, if you please." Repeated over and over, the same sentence with the same tone: UNGODLY PATIENCE. "Oh for God's sake!" Todd snapped, telekinetically collecting trees, and causing them to explode, creating shrapnel of splinters and large chunks of sharpened wood. "The Book, if you please..." The figure's hand was aloft, waiting for Todd to hand the book over. Todd shoot a bolt of energy towards the specter's torso, with Johanna trying to whack it with a dark construct, as a ball and chain, said ball being covered in spikes which Johanna expanded as she swung towards the masked face. Backing up, the masked man was engulfed in an explosion, energy blasting forth from, as he was the epicenter. The smoke billowed, obscuring the view of the figure. Todd grabbed Johanna's wrist and leaped into the sky to watch the expolsion take place. Johanna sighed, "Well, he couldn't of possibly survived that." Todd nodded, still waiting for the explosion to calm down. "Your powers are meager." The words were whispered, the masked man was floating directly behind the duo, he floated a ways back, and politely bowed, then extended his hand, "The Book, if you please." The duo jumped, "The hell?" Johanna muttered, as Todd floated away. "Come on, that's not possible!" Todd said, exhaling fire, followed by ice, then a jetstream of air. Of course it does nothing, passing harmlessly through him. "Allow me to show you something..." The masked man's appearance suddenly became more solid, as if he'd take damage if an attack came into contact, he brought out his chains once more, though they glowed a slight grey color. Todd created a glove made of stone around his right hand, levitated and with a burst of energy, zipped towards the spirit and gives a solid blow aimed towards his opponent, while Johanna shot out dark energy balls. A slight grunt of approval was heard at the moment Todd made contact with the masked man, who was sent flying back, the chains grew to an immeasurable size, knocking Johanna's energy balls out of the way, and grabbing her and Todd, throwing them far into the forest, away from town. Todd telekinetically lead Johanna to him, yelling, "Hold on!" as he formed an orb around the two of them, crashing and knocking down several trees, before slowing down to a halt. When they stopped, the orb disipated and the two groaned with the impact that their shield went through. Johanna groaned as she stood, as did Todd. The girl looked around, asking, "Do you see him?" Trees suddenly were blasted away, flying in every direction, but no force lifted up Todd or Johanna, and all the trees missed them. The masked man stood nearby, a large crater being their battlefield. "The Book, if you please... It is your last chance..." The masked man finally seemed to have lost his patience. Todd looked at the man and whispered, "No." "Very well..." The masked man ran at them for a short moment before vanishing in a swirling vortex. A moment after, another vortex appeared, but he didn't come through it, only a powerful, almost-invisible mass of energy shot forth at the duo. Todd created a shield, while Johanna created a wall construct hoping to avoid being killed by the energy mass. The powerful energy blasted into the shield, though it didn't even harm the shield at all, seemingly, with a mind of its own, rebounded and slammed into the ground. A giant boulder was shot into the air, and from a swirling vortex, the masked man appeared atop the boulder, which began to float on its own. "The Book will be mine." He calmly stated, "Give up." The masked man waved his hand, large boulders began to be lifted up, forced from the ground. Todd held the bag close to his chest, glaring up as the figure, "You're not going to get this book to free this Unknown being! So you go bug someone else!" He feedly shot out a bolt of light towards the man. Johanna crawled towards Todd, ready to help him in anyway. The boulder easily moved out of the way, dodging any damage the figure would receive. At that moment, some of the boulders came falling down, being pushed by a powerful force, making them fiery and molten. Almost as if they were meteorites, they began to cause explosions when slamming back into the ground. Todd panted slightly, handing Johanna the book, "Take this. I'm getting rid of these damn rocks." He stood up, raised his head high and exhaled an enormous gust of fire towards the falling stones, hoping to use it to get rid of them. Though this seemed to make the attacks only worse, and each rock began to make bigger explosions. It was in that moment, the masked man appeared behind Johanna, he became a more physical form once more, and attempted to knock her out with a chop to the neck. Johanna summoned her chains, to try to wrap around while she tried to kick him in the shin. It proved ineffective though, as the masked man became a translucent form once more. "Above you, girl." He pointed upwards at a large, flaming rock that was directly above her, which came at a high velocity. Johanna held the book above her head, instinctively using it as a sort of (minimal) protection. It was that moment when a chain lashed out from nowhere, the masked man was shown to have become a physical form once more. The book was grasped by the chains that masked man held onto. The flaming rock though, didn't stop, almost coming down on the two. Todd sprinted towards the man, a knife he created from nothing, attempting to stab the specter in the face. Johanna then created her own chains, making a sort of tug-of-war between her and the spirit, as well as making a wall above them. "A foolish choice, the both of you..." The masked man whispered, as from his green eye, a grey goo ushered forth, as if summoned from his very socket. He became a spirit form once more, and vanished in a vortex, as the meteor crashed into the wall above, the pressure of the power spreading the grey mass everywhere, knocking Johanna and Todd far apart from one another. The meteor seemingly crumbled into nothingness moments after. The duo shouted in pain as the goo came in contact with their skin. They also felt a lack of strength, of vigor, and of will. All they really had left was a weakened, but still existent desire to protect the book. But the pain and lacking of strength made it hard for them to do anything about the goo. "...I win." The masked man stated, as he walked to Johanna, a sword forming from the grey goo in his hand, even as he was still in a spirit form. He got close enough, and began to reach for the book. Todd and Johanna struggled to stand up, placing their hands on the ground, forcing themselves up. This was successful until they lost their footing in the goo and fell on their faces again. The masked man took the book, he began to open its pages, reading swiftly through each page until he got to where he desired. He was carefully scrutinizing the words, but lost focus, as the words themselves became lost, unfocused, and then all-together vanished. "So... This is useless as well." The masked man turned to Todd and Johanna, "Just like you two." He threw the book to Todd, "I got some information, but the rest erased itself. No doubt, a higher being's doing." Todd's hand grasped the book, looked up at the man and gave a cocky little smile. He finally was able to force himself to stand, and aided Johanna, the both of them leaning on fallen trees. Todd still kept his smirk as he looked at the man, saying, "Thanks be to God." "I have what I require." The man turned around, avoiding eye contact, "Be aware, this is not the last time we meet. When I see you once more, I expect a better performance. The way you play is not fun enough." A swirling vortex formed from himself, and he vanished into it, the grey goo following through alongside. They felt their wills return to them. Todd and Johanna looked down upon the Book. Todd sighed, "Let's put this back to the library." "Yeah." ---- Appearing from a vortex on another planet, the masked man stared off into the distance at a castle that was quite far away. If a look from him could annihilate anything he desired, the castle would no longer exist. "Oh, how soon. I must wait. Just like the rest of us. It won't be too much longer, but the girl will be a problem. No doubt." In a swirl of clear energy, the masked man slowly vanished from view, leaving the castle to its own devices. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories